


Friendship

by Reecey



Series: Like A Totally Different Person [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reecey/pseuds/Reecey
Summary: Ellie gets to know Marquita and Yefim better.





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand!
> 
> And by popular, I mean two people expressed an interest in there being more. So here we are!
> 
> (Also, you can take the u in neighbour out of my cold, dead, hands.)

Ellie was arranging the latest posie that Yefim had given her in an old coffee mug when Marquita poked her head around the door of the agency.

“I’m back.”

“Hi Marquita,” Ellie replied in a happy singsong tone. “Nick’s not in at the moment.”

“Oh? Where is he? Out on another case?” Marquita asked, closing the door and walking over, her nervous demeanour melting into confidence as she walked.

“Yep, he’s doing interviews, so he should be back soon.”

“Is it anything serious?”

Marquita started inspecting the bouquet on Ellie’s desk.

“Probably not, it looks like Darcy’s finally walked out on her husband.”

“Good. He’s too good for her,” Marquita said firmly, before brightening up.

“Did Yefim make all of these for you?”

Ellie hummed in confirmation.

“Aw, that’s so sweet! Where does he find the time?”

“I have no idea,” Ellie sighed dreamily. “Anyway, would you like some coffee while you wait for Nick?”

Marquita shook her head.

“Another time, I’ve got some business in town. I might as well do that while I wait. I was gonna head into the Dugout next, I could take something to Yefim, if you’d like. A note, perhaps?”

The real Marquita (or ‘Fun Marquita’, as she internally called her) was a terrible influence on Ellie. She whispered once that Yefim actually liked it when Ellie was forward, and was more than happy to deliver suggestive notes for her.

“I think he just needs a good woman to take him in hand,” Marquita had murmured into her ear over a glass of wine at the Dugout.

Yefim had blushed, actually  _ blushed _ , when Ellie glanced at him and Marquita gave her a wink when she looked back.

The first note was ‘I like the way your blush goes all the way up to your ears’.

He’d been so  _ cute  _ the next time she saw him, shy and stammering in a way that you wouldn't believe that a man that large and naturally intimidating could be.

She’d starting to write notes whenever Marquita was in town after that.

Ellie grabbed a pen and started composing a new one.

Marquita leaned on the desk next to her.

“Have you two actually, y’know, had sex yet?”

Ellie paused.

She really wanted to, god, she wanted to.  _ Especially  _ when he blushed like that.

But it never felt like the right time or, more importantly, the right place.

Yefim lived with his brother, she lived with Nick. Sure, they could probably ask Nick to give them some alone time, but… it was Nick.

There were just some things about her life that she didn’t want him knowing.

And she didn’t think either of them could deal with Vadim’s smirking.

She shook her head.

“It’s been kind of difficult finding the privacy, you know?”

Marquita nodded in understanding.

“Yeah, I mean, I love Vadim like he was my own Russian brother, but his enthusiasm can make things awkward.”

“That’s… putting it mildly.”

With a flash of inspiration, Ellie finished her note.

‘I like it when my lipstick is on your neck.’

She reapplied and put a kiss at the bottom of the note.

“How’s this?” she asked, handing it to Marquita.

“Ooo, El _ lie _ , this is hot stuff.” She fanned herself with her hand. “If I was Yefim, I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you.”

Ellie blushed and batted at her arm playfully.

Marquita grinned and carefully folded it up, stashing it in one of her armour’s pockets.

“Cupid’s Top Delivery Squad is at your service, Miss Perkins!” she said with a sharp salute before jogging out of the office.

Ellie shook her head and started tidying up some of the files.

Nick walked back in five minutes later.

“Oh hey, you missed Marquita.”

“Did I? Damn, did she say she was coming back?”

“Uhuh. Any luck locating Darcy?”

“One of her friends said she was going to Goodneighbour. Just gotta make sure she’s alive and well and we can call this one done.”

He sat in his chair and lit a cigarette. “Might as well take Marquita with me.”

“That sounds nice, an evening at the Third Rail, a night at the Rexford… I’m sure she could show you a good time,” Ellie teased.

Nick gave her a dry look.

“I’m not falling for this whole ‘party girl’ persona you’ve made up for her, you know,” he said wryly.

Ellie shrugged and the two of them fell into a companionable silence, her filing and him reading a file.

Ten minutes later, he broke it.

“Did she say  _ when _ she was coming back?”

“Shouldn’t be too long, she didn’t sound like she had anything major in mind.”

“Right.”

He must have looked at the door a dozen times in the hour that it took Marquita to return.

Had he always been this impatient?

“Elliiiie, I’m back, and you would not  _ believe  _ the look on Yefim’s face when he read your note,” she sang as she walked in backwards, a large bag in her arms.

“Hey friend,” Nick smiled.

Marquita whirled and her easy confidence shrank right back into shyness.

“Hi Nick,” she replied bashfully.

“Have fun shopping?” he asked, leaning forward to rest his arm on his desk.

“Yeah…”

“Buy anything fun?” Ellie asked.

“Just some bedding and stuff. I um, I bought Home Plate.”

“You planning on spending more time in town?” Nick asked with an eager smile.

For a second, Ellie thought she was going to say no, but she nodded.

“That’s great!”

He was beaming now, and Marquita looked entranced by it.

“We should throw a housewarming party,” Ellie suggested.

Marquita looked at her as though this was the ultimate betrayal.

On the other hand, Nick was grinning.

“That’s a great idea. How about tonight?”

“Sure?”

“Great, I’ll swing by the Dugout and get some drinks.”

Ellie walked over and slipped her arm into Marquita’s, “you do that, we’ll tidy the place up for the party. Come on, Marquita.”

She let herself be tugged out of the agency.

“Why did he have to ask that?” Marquita groaned, “I wasn’t  _ actually  _ planning to stay here more often.”

“Then why did you buy Home Plate?”

“Well, I have a lot of caps, and I thought maybe it would be a good idea to have a base in Diamond City…” she sighed, “and since I wasn’t planning on staying there much, I thought you could borrow it every now and then.” She winked at Ellie. “You  _ and  _ Yefim.”

“You spent two thousand caps just so I’d have a place I could go with Yefim?” Ellie asked in surprise.

Marquita nodded. Then she peered around and whispered into Ellie’s ear.

“Don’t tell Nick and Vadim, but _you’re_ my best friend.”

“Oh my god, Marquita!”

Ellie threw her arms around her.

Marquita laughed, “can we do this in Home Plate? I can’t hug back holding this bag.”

Ellie drew back, “sure, sure.”

Best friends, huh?

Then maybe it was Ellie’s turn to do Marquita a favour.


End file.
